Analytics
Analytics is the high-end reporting solution sold by BMC. It is driven by SAP BusinessObjects, but comes pre-configured with an ITSM universe that details the forms, relationships, and fields necessary to build reports. The three components of an analytics report are: *The Universe **Managed in the Universe Design Tool *Design (layout) **Managed in the Web Intelligence application *Query **Managed in the Web Intelligence application Creating Buisiness Objects Accounts Business Objects accounts are necessary to access either the Web Intelligence application or the Universe Design Tool. To create these: #Launch the "SAP BusinessObjects BI Platform Central Management Console" (CMC) application from the Start menu and login with user "ADMINISTRATOR" (or any admin record - check the install logs). #Select Users and Groups option #Press Users List option #Do right click , select New user #Select Authentication type and fill the other fields with the new user data. #Press create and Close Next, give the user permissions: #Select the user, do right-click on it. #Select Join Group. #Choose the groups he /she has to belong #Press Ok I gratefully cribbed these instructions from Daya Jha. Universe Design Tool The data relationships are managed in the Universe Designer. If new custom forms or fields are created, or if fields from ITSM are not currently available for the reports, they can be added and managed here. To launch the Universe Designer, go to: Start --> SAP BusinessObjects BI platform 4 --> SAP BusinessObjects BI Platform Client Tools --> Universe Design Tool Adding new fields To begin with, you will probably want a custom folder for any custom fields added to the universe. To do this, right-click in the folder for the application that the new field is in and select "Class". Name the new class something like "Calbro Custom SR" (if you were adding custom fields to SRM for the Calbro company). Next, right click in your new class and select Object. GIve the new field a name that Analytics will use for reference. If the object is just a new character field, you can reference it in the Select field as such: SRM_Request.MyDescription__c This would add a reference to a custom field called "My Description__c". If the field is a date field, change the "Type" to "Date" (in the upper-right) and add the string "dbo.fn_adjusted_date()" with the field in the parenthesis. This is used to convert the numeric Epoch date to a date that can be read by humans. dbo.fn_adjusted_date(SRM_Request.Date_Last_Modified__c) Web Intelligence application *To launch, navigate to: http://localhost:8080/BOE/BI **After logging in, you will see the Web Intelligence link in the bottom right. **Click the folder icon to see all available reports Report Design This is the default mode of the Web Intelligence application. Here you can add tables of data based on the fields available in the report and organize and format the data. *Avoiding page breaks *Adding a count to the bottom of a table **Variables *Color-code cells in a table *Copying a report *Cross Table Reports *Hyperlinks *Hyperlink data drill down *Images *Replacing strings *Table Grouping Functions *Cleaning up NULL assigned groups ** =If IsNull(Group) Then "No Assigned Group" Else Group Report Query In the Report Query, you define the fields from the universe that will be available in the report and add filters to determine what data will be returned to the report. To get to this section, click: "Data Access" tab --> "Data Providers" tab --> Edit button. When using prompts in the query filter, the prompts will appear in the order they were added to the query, not the order they appear in the query. Thus, to change the order you must remove the prompts and re-add them to the query. See Also *Analytics Variables Category:Reporting